


Bechloe One Shots❤️

by BrittandAnna



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittandAnna/pseuds/BrittandAnna
Summary: These are my Bechloe one shots (some are riddled with mistakes. Please bare with me)❤️





	Bechloe One Shots❤️

Beca groaned, slipping out of her bed and being instantly reminded of the heater being broken. She shuddered at the thought of venturing down to the (allegedly) haunted basement and braving it in order to try and work out the problem and allow the Bella house to be filled with heat once again and save them from the bitter December chill. Of course that was never going to happen and Beca would just make do with sneaking into her co-captain, best Friend, and prospective girlfriend. Well they'd kissed a couple of times but nothing was official or public. It's just felt nice. She crept into Chloe's room and slipped into the only double bed of the house. Beca felt warm arms immediately wrap around her and a soft kiss being pressed to her forehead. "Were you waiting up for me Beale?"

"I've lost count of how many times you've crept into my room in the past week." Chloe mumbled contently and sleepily.

"Your bed is warm. You're warm." If it was anyone else, even if it was her ex-boyfriend Jesse during the time they were dating, Beca never would have admitted that and she for sure wouldn't enjoy admitting it.

Vulnerability was something that Beca had always struggled with. It had been a thing ever since her Dad left when she was at the tender age of six. From then on, Beca's three souls focuses we're building walls around her feelings, taking care of her mom, and Music. Chloe, of course stumbled straight passed those walls and right into Beca's shower.

What they had was always something more than just a friendship. It was a bond which only strengthened when they'd dared to admit their deepest secrets to one another. Chloe's Dad had died when she was fifteen which left her and her two brothers in the care of their mom. So naturally Beca opened up to Chloe.

The next day, they kissed for the first time (which was acting on desires Beca only realised in the moment that she'd had since the first day they had met).

Then they had some how made sure to kiss whenever they were alone, not making a big deal of it, just enjoying being in the blissful bubble. "Chlo."

"Yes Becs?"

"Can you not let go. Like ever."

"Well I have to go to class tomorrow and we have rehearsals and stuff I do-"

"You know what I mean."

"Beca I really want to be your girlfriend."

"Good." Beca sighed happily. "Because I want to be your girlfriend too. And that was just super awkward."

"Your awkwardness is so very endearing and adorable." Chloe extracted one of her arms so that their hands could meet. "Is it going to be our little secret then?" She whispered gently.

It was the heart shattering truth that maybe it would be safer for them to keep their newly established relationship quiet for the time being for fear of their family's reaction. And maybe because all the other Bellas excitedly would freak out and not allow them to spend calm and normal quality time with one another that most couples are blessed to experience.

The brunette kissed the hand in which was clasping her own before closing the distance between their lips. Actions like those were ones that she would grimace at if a guy ever did it to her.

And of course Beca and Chloe are both women and equal. But maybe Beca likes the idea of partaking in all of the activities which are deemed the 'Male thing to do' within a relationship.

Maybe she liked the idea of bringing Chloe flowers and draping her arm over the back of her chair.

It wasn't the fact that she wanted to be Male. Or a stereotypical butch lesbian. She just rather liked the idea of taking care of Chloe. In a way, she just always had kind of taken care of Chloe. It actually felt really right. A lot more right than her past relationships with Men.

"I mean. Maybe keeping us a secret will be hot." Chloe suggested in a teasing tone during the short pause which was between her detaching her lips from Beca's mouth and reattaching them to Beca's neck.

Beca's eyes fluttered shut and she hummed in approval. "Well it looks that way so far."                 ______________________

The two captains ensured that no one was around before shuffling out of the bedroom together. They embarked in a chaste kiss before making sure that they in no way looked closer than normal. And then made their easy downstairs to join the other Bellas for breakfast.


End file.
